supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua (The Primordials)
Joshua is an Angel of the lord and the Gardener of Heaven. Personality Joshua is quite an emotional being, especially for an angel, and expressed a genuine regret for not being capable of helping the Winchesters out more than allowed. Unlike most angels, Joshua still had faith in his father and believed that while God wasn't directly involved anymore He was still watching and subtley acting. As the only angel that God spoke with for many years, Joshua knew from the beginning that the botched Apocalypse would occur but didn't act on that information, as he believed God had a plan for that event. Biography Joshua is quite young by angel standards, and was noted to be the only angel that God personally spoke with during that time. During the botched apocalypse, Joshua met with Sam and Dean Winchester when God instructed him, sending Zachariah away when he informed him that Father said to leave the Winchesters in his care and that He would be potentially angry with Zachariah if they were harmed. Powers & Abilities Joshua is a powerful being and slightly stronger than a normal angel. He is currently the only being that God routinely speaks to and has His favor. After the Apocalypse, Joshua was granted somewhat heightened abilities by God to assist him in performing the task God has in mind. * Possession: Like all of his siblings, Joshua requires a vessel when on Earth and needs their permission before he can inhabit their body. Uniquely, he can possess a Prophet of the Lord, which is impossible for angels on a fundamental level. * Cosmic Awareness: Like his siblings, Joshua possesses a great deal of knowledge about Creation and was told many things by God Himself. * Immortality: Joshua is ageless and immune to all earthly diseases, though he is said to be a younger angel. He cannot die of natural causes. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Joshua is immune to earthly weapons no matter their potency. Only mystical or divine weapons can harm and potentially kill him. He is also vulnerable to supernatural entities equal or stronger than himself and was badly wounded by Legion. Lucifer was confident that while he cannot affect Joshua with his powers, he can effortlessly overpower and beat Joshua to death. * Super Strength: Joshua is very powerful physically and able to match a Knight of Hell. He was overwhelmed by Sin, a White-Eyed Demon who was slightly more powerful than any of the Princes of Hell individually. * Teleportation: Joshua can teleport almost anywhere in Creation, and can only be blocked by beings more powerful than himself. Uniquely among his siblings, Joshua can enter and exit the fully sealed Archangel Cage without issue, but cannot bring anything in or out with him. * Resurrection: Joshua revived the Winchesters after he spoke with them. * Healing: When he revived the Winchesters they were healed of all wounds. Joshua was also able to restore Mundus' severed limbs and heal any wounds he had sustained from his prolonged torture, then heal any spiritual injuries from Sin's former vessel. Joshua's ability to heal beings is superior to a Riet Zien's and only surpassed by those with power equal to an Archangel or above. * Reality Warping: Joshua can alter reality to a degree only slightly inferior to a Seraphim. * Supernatural Perception: Joshua can clearly see supernatural beings including those that are normally hidden such as Faeries. His vision can be blocked by the will of those stronger than himself. He can locate humans who have Enochian Sigils carved into their bones, despite even the most powerful of angels being unable to do so. * Smiting: Joshua is capable of smiting demons and monsters. Unlike common angels, Joshua can do this with ease like a Seraphim. He cannot use this power to kill anything on the level of a Knight of Hell or stronger. * White Light: Joshua can project a white light from his palm that is capable of harming and potentially killing anything weaker than a Knight of Hell. * Immunity: Joshua has an immunity to the instant death powers possessed by the Archangels, as Lucifer cannot harm Joshua by smiting, snapping his fingers and also using his Whiter Light, and also some of the other beings on their level, but they are all capable of effortlessly ripping him apart. In addition, things like Holy Fire, Angel Banishing, Suppression, or Imprisonment Sigils, Angel Traps, and Angel Wards have no effect on him. Joshua is also one of the few beings capable of entering and exiting The Cage when it is at full strength, though he claims this is due to special privileges recently given to him, not a result of his own power. Favor of God For reasons known to few, Joshua has the personal protection and favor of God in extreme situations. It was because of this that he was unafraid to challenge a higher-ranked angel. This protection varies but is usually enough to discourage even an Archangel-level entity from harming him. Equipment * Angel Blade: Like all other angels, Joshua has a blade that is incredibly deadly, able to kill or at least injure most supernatural entities. Weaknesses Joshua is a very powerful individual, but ultimately comparable to a common angel in terms of weaknesses. Beings *'Primordial Beings': Each of the "Big Five" can do anything they want to Joshua. God, for example, was able to change him from a human-like entity to an angel-like being and then grant him further power. If He so wished, God could effortlessly take these powers away and annihilate Joshua. The other Primordial Beings are capable of these feats as well. *'Amara': The Shard of Chaos can kill Joshua with ease. *'Archangels': While they cannot use the majority of their powers to affect Joshua, any of the eldest angels are able to physically beat him to death. *'Archreaper': Malthael, like the Archangels, cannot affect Joshua with the majority of his powers but is able to physically beat him to death. *'Eldritch Horrors': Each of Amara's first creations can physically overwhelming him with ease, though like the Archangels they cannot use the majority of their powers on him. *'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse': Joshua is unable to do anything about the powers of the younger three Horsemen, who could defeat him with ease. *'Demiurge': A Demiurge is more powerful than him and can thus kill Joshua. *'Higher Angels': Joshua could be killed by any of his stronger brethren. *'High Tier Demons': If he does not use an Exorcism on them, the strongest demons could conceivably defeat Joshua, though they would have a difficult time killing him. Legion was able to beat Joshua to the point that he was barely able to lift his angel sword. *'Leviathan': The original monsters can kill Joshua, though they have problems touching him when his vessel is Kevin Tran. *'Nephesh': Joshua is able to fight a corrupted Nephesh as a near equal, but a pure one could defeat him with as much ease as a Leviathan. *'Mother of '[[Eve (The Primordials)|'All']]: The creator of the monster species could kill Joshua in a fight. *'Tathamet': The Alpha Dragon is capable of overwhelming Joshua. Weapons *'Divine/Demonic/Angelic Weapons': The weaponry used by Angels, Reapers, Demons, Nephesh, and the personal weapons of the Primordial Beings are all capable of harming, if not outright killing, Joshua. Other *'Holy Fire': While it cannot banish him from his vessel or kill him, Joshua can be injured by Holy Fire. *'Angel Radio Blocking Sigil': Joshua's telepathic connection to Heaven can be prevented by certain sigils. *'Connection to Heaven': Like normal angels, Joshua is dependent on Heaven to use many of his powers and if cut off for too long he will lose his strength.Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Human Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters